Karma
by xxoRebel
Summary: Draco has cheated again on Hermione so she vanishes.11 yrs later,Draco is at Hogwarts where he see a kid very ferretmudblood looking.But soon the incident comes back and their forced to face the karma when their daughter faces the same problem with her BF
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own it_

_'Beautiful Liar' belongs to Beyonce' and Shakira._

_'Before he Cheats' belongs to Carrie Underwood_

* * *

"Not again," Ginny said looking at Hermione's sullen pale face.

"Draco," Harry said coming in the room with Blaise on his cell phone.

Ginny looked at Harry, her husband for a few years and the father of her children of James and Lily and sighed. Ron, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy always thought Draco was faithful. Now Hermione married him and after having his two children, Erin and Tyson, Draco became kinda tired of his true love and went to the bar. Enough said?

Draco cheats.

Plainly like that. And Draco has almost brought him so close to divorce, but now was too much. The problem was, Draco was beautiful liar. He could make you feel so loved and then scamper to his other girlfriend. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, again." she said.

"DRACO! DON'T YOU DARE GO TO THAT ROOM! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT GIRL IS DEAD PERSONALLY AND I DON'T CARE IF I'M SENT TO ASKABAN!" Harry yelled in the cellphone. Ron groaned something like, "Same old ferret".

Harry yelled in fustration and closed the cellphone. Blaise took the cell and threw it across the room, leaving a dent in the kitchen wall.

"Your fixing that." Luna glared. Pansy walked in the room, crying.

"What is it Pans?" Hermione asked.

"I'm pregnant." she sobbed. Blaise gasped, Pansy was declared unfertile two years ago. Harry and Ginny had James and Lily. Ron and Luna had their 3 children Samantha, Vanessa, and Walter. Hermione had Erin and Tyson. Blaise and Pansy the 'sex experts' couldn't have any and now that possiblity could happen.

"They confused me with someother girl. Some Cassie girl, bless her soul she just had the news. She was unfertile and I was." Pansy sobbed, smiling.

"Ahw, Pans that's great. But we have bigger news." Ginny said.

"Huh?" Pansy asked.

"Draco is cheating on Hermione again." Ron said drasticly. Pansy's innocent smile turned devilish and Slytherin like.

"Oh, really?" she asked.

"What are you smiling like that, babe?" Blaise asked. Pansy straightened her jacket and smiled some more.

"I actually was saving this until he cheated again and it happen. Listen hear, Hermione has every right to divorce Draco. After she does or doesn't, we all fake our death, we move far away and make our home Unplottable. We raise the children good and strong and maybe just might wait for 11 years to pass and we send our children to Hogwarts. He'll never find us." Pansy grinned. Blaise jumped with excitment.

"perfect, darling!" he said.

"What is that gonna do?" Ron asked.

"Draco can't forgive himself if he can't be forgiven. If Hermione doesn't forgive him and actually vanished from the world, he'll just go crazy." Blaise smiled.

"How will we know he won't kill himself?" Luna asked.

"Draco knows how much life can bring him. He'll just wallow away in saddness. He made an Unbreakable Vow that he will never try to attempt to die. It's kinda the thing that he really can't get over." Pansy said.

"Okie, I signed the papers." hermione said. In the wizarding world, you just need to sign the papers and you're divorce.

"Let's pack!" Harry screamed and waved his wand.

-an hour later-

"Ok," Hermione said scribbling her note she left Draco.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Samantha asked Luna.

"We're going home." Luna said and the 14 vanished from the face of the Earth.

* * *

"Hermione?" Draco called after his one night stand. Silence. He didn't even hear the cry of his baby boy. He licked his lips, pink from the lipstick. He walked down the hallway and wondered where hermione and the kids were. He entered the kitchen and saw a mess. A broken cell phoen (Harry's), a dent in the wall, broken glass, water, and something that broke his heart. The locket he gave Hermione on their wedding day on the floor, blood surrounding it. He bent down, tears falling.

"No," he whispered. and stopped a bloody letter with Draco's name.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am now here, hiding. Death eaters came to our house while we were all in the kitchen. I escaped. Oh Draco, if you were here instead of that business meeting. Tyson and Erin are gone. They were killed. Harry and everyone and make sure their bodies were never found. Except me. Let's just hope that i cane survive..._

There was nothing after that word. Draco suspected the Death Eaters found her writing the note and killed her. Draco shooked his head. If only he didn't cheat. He would have died with Hermione and his friends. In honor.

If only he knew what really happened.

* * *

Hermione wiped her hands from the day's work.

"This house is so big. It took me hours to find my room!" Luna said. Pansy smiled and put her arm around Hermione, squeezing her arm.

"You ok?" Pansy asked.

"Yea," she said.

"It's home for now." Ginny said.

"Maybe he'll think next time before he cheats." Hermione snarled.

"A beautiful Liar," Luna qouted from a song that Hermione loved.

"Irreplaceable," Pansy smiled.

"But, he better think before..."

"He Cheats," they said in unison and this became a life learning lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't own it._

_Full Sum: Draco and Hermione aren't together anymore and soon karma comes around and their daughter is facing the same problem. Her boyfriend cheats. Or did he? Or is Hermione and Draco still not over what happened years ago?_

_

* * *

_11 years passed. Samantha was in thrid year with Lily, Erin,and James.Vanessa in second with Tyson. 

Walter, Cassandra, and Benjamin were in first. (Casandra and Benjamin are Pansy and Blaise's children)

The guys worked with simple charms to hide their identites and continued to earn money at the Ministry hoping not to run into Mr. Malfoy, the Master Potions Master after Snape.

"Tyson, Erin, come here." Hermione whispered to her children. They were both replicas of their parents. Tyson was brunette with chocolate eyes with a tan complexion. Erin was white blonde, stormey grey blue eyed, and pal as white.

"What mum?" Tyson asked. They were both in Slytherin under the name Malfoy, although no one noticed.

"Promise me, promise me, that you will never ever get along with the Potions Master." Hermione pleaded.

"Sure, mum. Why would we actually get along with Prof. Malfoy. That ol' dodgy person." Erin smiled.

"I swear, he makes ferrets look human!" Tyson laughed. Someone spread it around the school that Master Malfoy looked quite ferrety. coughcughharrycoughcoughquidditchcoachcoughcough.

"Ok, go on the train. I'll mail you guys something." Hermione smiled and kissed her two children good-bye. Erin and Tyson hurried in the compartment with all their friends. Erin sat beside James who blushed pink. Erin and James have been dating since 1st year.

"What the heck is that?" Cassandra asked Erin. Cassandra had the same pug nose but long black hair instead. Her brother, Benjamin held his twin's hand nervously. He worried about the sorting. He was expected to be in Slytherin like his parents. James was in Slytherin surprisingly. Hermione said he had no idea why Erin was in Slytherin and Tyson in Gryffindor. Vanessa, Samantha, and Lily were all in Gryffindor. So basicly. Gryffindor or Slytherin. Depends on your parents.

Erin held up her ipod, Cassandra was questioning.

"That's an ipod. It plays music." she smiled and put 'Before he Cheats' by Carrie Underwood and James turned sickly pale.

"James?" Erin asked. James russeled his black raven hair he took after his father.

"Yea, sure Erin." James smiled and put his arm around her. Too bad the parents never knew about the relationship and the make-out sessions in the garage.

"Get a room guys," Vanessa said. James smirked.

"Well we found one, now just get out." he smiled.

"EW!" Lily shreiked. Her red flaming hair was wild and her green eyes made people think, 'It's Lily Potter', but Lily Annabelle Potter. Not THE lily potter. Same thing when they see James.

"You try any moves on my sister, I'll beat you up so hard you'll be in coma for the next ten centuries." Tyson growled, his chocolate eyes growing blacker by the second. James leaned in and kissed Erin on the lips. Tyson whipped out his wand.

"Ok, THAT'S IT!" he yelled and was held back by everyone.

"Ok, what's going on?" a voice said. In the doorway was Prof. Snape and Malfoy. James was still making out with Erin, who was trying to push away. Snape escaped that day he killed Dumbeldore, but he told them all about what Voldemort did and was released.

"Oh shit," Vanessa said. Vanessa Weasly's red hair was frizzing.

"10 points off Gryffindor when we get to Hogwarts." Snape snarled.

"5 points to Gryffindor for pissing Snape." Malfoy smiled and then caught sight of Erin and James making out.

"Don't touch my daughter!" he roared and James looked up, confused. Malfoy looked around the compartment as the train rocked side to side. He realized it all. They were never killed. He grabbed Snape by the collar and lifted him up.

"Hermione, Harry, luna, Ron, Pansy, Blaise!" Malfoy screamed. Snape coughed.

"Why are you yelling your friends' names?" Snape asked, turning red.

"Meet me during the Sorting." Malfoy hissed at Snape.

"Draco, the c-h-i-l-d-r-e-n." Snape spelled out glancing at Erin noticing the very same looks she had as her father. But no one except Snape knew that. The two teachers left, leaving the kids in bewilderment.

* * *

"Weasly, Walter." Prof. McGonagall called out and a blonde boy went to the seat. Everyone whispered. No one has ever seen a blonde Weasly. What they couldn't figure out was: none of the Weaslys never married a girl with blonde hair. Except Ron but he was 'dead' and so was Luna. 

"GRYFFINFOR!" the hat yelled. Gryffindor clapped as Walter took his seat beside Vanessa. Later, the Zs started.

"Zabini, Benjamin!" Prof. McGonagall called. Silence as Benjamin sat there.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, but no clapping. The table was dead silent just as it has when it announced the Potters and the Malfoys.

"Zabini, Cassandra!" McGonagall said. The final student to be sorted went and was of course, in Slytherin.

McGonagall tapped the glass and the hall was quiet.

"We will take a mintue for our former Headmaster, Albus Dumbeldore who died 13 years ago and the best wizard the world has ever seen. This mintue will be also for the heros, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginvera Weasly, ROnald Weasly, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini who fought in the war and almost won. He-Who-Must-Not be named is still at large but they tried to defeat him." she said like the last 13 years. Erin and James looked at each other, puzzeled. Those people lived with them.

The mintue of silence was over and the feast had begun. Walter, Vanessa, and Samantha were eating like their father. James kept moving his hand to Erin's theigh which only got him a bitchslap. Benjamin and Cassandra were laughing at James's face every time he got slapped so they were in hysterics with tears falling down their face. The problem was: Tyson was the one bitchslapping.

* * *

"Draco, your crazy. I saw the note myself." Snape said. The hall fell quiet and Draco knew about the mintue of rememberence. 

"Severus, I know that I know crazy, but I know what be happening." Draco said.

"What?" Snape asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Get the Gryffindors in trouble in your class. You gota contact their parents." Draco smiled. Snape widened his eyes.

"You know, i never thought of that." he said after the pause. Draco walked away, Snape following and smirked.

"Course you didn't." he laughed.

* * *

"Erin, no one is in the Common Room..." James said seducivly. Erin flipped her white blonde hair back and smiled at him. 

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, slipping her robe off to reveal her tank and houchi shorts. James smiled.

"You'll see," he said and brought his lips to Erin's and the two started kissing and soon he was on her, making out. Snogging the hell out of each other. Erin really didn't want to do it, but James liked to look at girls and she always gave him attention so he wouldn't even think of dumping her.

"Excuse me," a voice said. The kiss was broke and the two kids looked at the Boy's Dormitry where Tyson stood, wand in ahdn with feet planted firm on the ground. Erin looked down to see her tank top showing her bra as she quickly put her robe back on. James glared at Tyson. Tyson glared at James. He ruined his make-out session. He ruined his sister's life.

"Night'," Erin said, giving a kiss on the cheek. She waved at Tyson who nodded at her and vanished in the Girl's Dorm.

"Ok, I don't like you snogging my sister in the Common Room." Tyson said once Erin was out of earshot.

"And i don't like people interupting me when I'm trying to get into my girlfriend's pants." James smirked. This would sure get Tyson mad.

"You make her look like some kind of-" Tyson began.

"Whoa, whoa there partner. I heard that line before." James said.

"Where, from your other girlfriends?" Tyson sneered. James turned white.

"Yeah, i thought so. What about, 'Nessa', 'Lils', 'Sandy', or Mandy?" Tyson shot back. James turned red and Tyson knew he gone too far.

"I am not cheat on yoursister and if you even try to think that, your wrong because if you ever considered looking at the girl? Maybe she was a friend. Or a teacher? You and I both know I'm not good in my studies so maybe I ask one of the teachers to help me and sorry if the teacher is a female in the subject I'm failing in." James gritted through his teeth. With a agressive psuh, Tyson was knocked out of the way and James went up to the 3rd year Boys's Dorm.

* * *

Snape swallowed. The Potions subject was divided. Snape got the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs to his displeasure. Malfoy got the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. How nice. 

"Ok, so we're gonna work on Love Potions and ask the students to use their textbooks." Snape said.

"And when they see that Hogwarts doesn't allow it, the kids will try to tell us of course." Draco said.

"And when they do, we'll tell them to stay after class and call their parents." Snape followed.

"The rest is it to itself." Draco smiled.

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Snape said.

"Hey, I busted you out of Askaban, so help me here, k?" Draco snapped. Snape lifted his hand to show his surrender.

"Ok, ok, but really. If they really are alive and found out about this setup, how do you think Hermione's gonna feel?" Snape asked. Draco watched in amazement.

"You have..._Feelings_?" Draco asked, sarcasticly shocked.

"Yes, but really. How is she gonna feel? I mean, you cheated on her." Snape said. Draco's eyes turned to ice.

"Those meeting were NOT one-night stands. Those were business meetings. Thats what i call them. One-night stands because I only deal with them with the company." Draco glared.

"Why didn't you tell Hermione?" Snape glared. Draco paused a mintue, clearly thinking over it.

"Yea, why didn't i?" he asked himself. Snape smacked his forehead and walked out the room.

* * *

_"I love you Draco," Hermione smiled. Draco nuzzeled her neck as they looked at the rushing waves of Fiji. Their wedding was just wonderful. Hermione heard a cry and got up to tend to her daughter she had last year with Draco. Draco looked at hermione and his daughter and felt the guilt because he had so many secrets._


End file.
